<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corruption by Misfit_Meraki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409110">Corruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Meraki/pseuds/Misfit_Meraki'>Misfit_Meraki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Undead, corrupted, implied suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfit_Meraki/pseuds/Misfit_Meraki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She reaches for the door, noticing it to be unlocked. She didn’t know if she should go in like this. Wasn’t it kind of a breach of privacy? It’s something that a girlfriend would do. She smiles at the thought. They’d been friends for long enough now right?</p><p>She gently opens the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Dark subjects ahead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven was done.</p><p> </p><p>Little home school wasn’t where he fit, he couldn’t help anyone, they were all leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Just like…-</p><p> </p><p>No. He was done. Done with everything.</p><p> </p><p>The early mornings, the tired nights, the endless possibilities that he always found himself in. He couldn’t fathom any of it. He couldn’t grasp the new life forming around it. Everything was…</p><p> </p><p><em> Changing </em>!</p><p> </p><p>Changing too quick, too quick for him. Too quick for everyone? </p><p> </p><p>Selfish. That’s what he was being. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t do it. He can’t handle this spiral any longer.</p><p> </p><p>It was a burning sensation filling his pulse, thumping loudly through his ears. It felt like every muscle in his body was flexing none stop, he couldn’t stop the colors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please just stop the colors- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Steven?”</p><p> </p><p>Connie continues to wring her slightly damp hands as she returns from the bathroom, a look of heavy concern plaguing her tanned face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright…?”</p><p> </p><p>Steven struggles to breathe for a moment, releasing a large gust of air before speaking. “M- fine-“</p><p> </p><p>She looks curiously at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re… Pink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” </p><p> </p><p>Steven takes a few more deep breaths to calm himself, slowly returning to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha. Sorry about that. Where were we?” </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t change her expression as she slowly crosses the room, reclaiming her seat in front of him on the floor, right between a pile of papers.</p><p> </p><p>“You were helping me with my homework from space camp.” She says, her tone even.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes. Space work, oh uh, workspace-“</p><p> </p><p>“Space homework.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head. “Steven…” She says carefully. “I also had more to talk about.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your help is great but… I’ve got this stuff all figured out on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Steven smiles awkwardly. “Then uh, why’d you call me over and say that you needed help.” </p><p> </p><p>She frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the only way I could get you to come.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her curiously. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lately you haven’t wanted anything to do with me. It’s been work all the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“And I know you’re busy with little homeschool but-“</p><p> </p><p>“I actually… Quit after graduation.” </p><p> </p><p>She looks at him annoyed. “See! I didn’t even know that! We never talk anymore, Steven! I-“ She hesitates, “I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you too but…” He looks away. “I’m just… I need to be alone right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Baloney.” She sits up completely straight. “I think you need me, or, everyone more than ever. Gosh Steven, with the amount of times you’ve yawned I’m surprised you haven’t passed out on my homework pile.” She scoots closer to better observe him. “When’s the last time you’ve even slept??”</p><p> </p><p>“Recently… Just- Connie, I’m okay.” He smiles widely. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m doing fantastic. I’ve got my own little garden going, and-“ he stops to think.</p><p> </p><p>That was really it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just worried… I wouldn’t be if you called more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been busy.” </p><p> </p><p>“With what? A garden? Steven, no one has seen you leave the house in weeks! This isn’t like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, with how you’re acting, maybe you don’t know me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks highly offended as she holds eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven Universe, I am your best friend, of course I know you! But right now, I don’t like how you’re acting! You’ve changed somehow and I want to help but you’re so… Hellbent on keeping it to yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just not your business!” Steven yells, his voice causing a shake in the small room. He feels himself flare, the hue starting to return. He gasps as he shakes himself out of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>Connie looks at him in horror, concern morphing into sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go!” </p><p> </p><p>He quickly gathers his things and makes his way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>But he doesn’t. He continues walking until he reaches the far end of the street, pulling out his phone to call his father for a ride.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>He can’t handle the choking in his throat. It came every time he changed. His head felt heavy, his fists felt tight, he felt…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stronger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It scared him.</p><p> </p><p>He was becoming a monster.</p><p> </p><p>Not only had he become useless to his friends, he was becoming someone who hurt others. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Monster. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey dad.” He says, greeting his father who had pulled up with the window rolled down. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey schtu-ball. Got your van all fixed up.” He smiles as he slid forward. “You wanna drive? Your old mans tired.” </p><p> </p><p>Steven returns the smile tiredly, albeit fake, switching seats with his father, buckling his seatbelt as he seated himself. “You called early. Almost didn’t get this thing in on time.” He says, sighing. Steven is quiet, recounting everything he has said to Connie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, with how you’re acting, maybe you don’t know me anymore.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did he really say that?! Jesus, what is wrong with him lately! God all he did was mess up. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah there buddy! Watch the road!” Greg says with a nervous laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh geez, sorry dad.” He says, correcting himself back into his proper lane.</p><p> </p><p>“Somethin’ on your mind, kiddo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing really…” he lies hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m here if you ever want to talk, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know dad…”</p><p> </p><p>“And even if it’s girl troubles I’ll be helpful.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Dad-“ </em></p><p> </p><p>“I was quite the looker so I know the modern struggles of teen lov-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I get it, </em>geez.” Steven says, shuttering.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just kidding ya.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Teen love? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t in <em> love </em>Connie, was he? He wouldn’t have treated her so terribly otherwise. Coming over had been a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>“But even if it is… I’ll understand. You know you can come to me if the gems don’t understand something. Your old man knows how to have fun, so I’ll be happy to help.” </p><p> </p><p>Steven furrowed his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you pressing this so much? I’m okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Greg stays quiet. “I’m not…?”</p><p> </p><p>“The gems put you up to this, didn't they?” </p><p> </p><p>Greg looks out the window, a bead of sweat beginning to from.</p><p> </p><p>“No-“</p><p> </p><p>“God damn it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Watch the language!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sick of everyone trying to “help me!” I’m fine, why can’t you all just-“ </p><p> </p><p>He fidgets. </p><p> </p><p>“Gah!” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re all just worried, you’d do the same if it were anyone else.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not like this! You all just keep pressing. And pressing, and pressing! God, just stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Steven-“</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!”</p><p> </p><p>Greg’s eyes are wide as Steven unintentionally speeds up. </p><p> </p><p>“Steven the road-!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>And it was too late. He crashed into a lamp post at forty miles and hour, his father still in the passenger.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Pearl paced back and forth in the living room, Greg still in a daze as he sits on the couch, an ice pack held to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“How could this happen?!” She says, removing her hand from her mouth as she continued to walk. “You crashed the van with Greg inside? You know how fragile he is!” She exclaims disappointedly. “This pink outburst of yours are getting out of hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not… An outburst!!” Steven screams, his skin once again glowing. </p><p> </p><p>“See?! This is exactly what I’m talking about! What’s happening to you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” He says quickly. “It’s nothing…”</p><p> </p><p>“St-Steven, where are you going, we’re not though, huh-!” She’s immediately cut off by Stevens wall pulling itself up around him, blocking her off.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven! Drop this wall!”</p><p> </p><p>He gasps, “Pearl! I’m sorry! I-I’m just-“ he pulls at his hair as he attempts to ground himself, looking up at the gem before him. “Need… Guh, some space, okay?” He says, exhausted. “I’ll be in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast, my dude!” Amethyst cuts in, sliding in front of him before he can reach the stairs. “You gotta tell us what’s going on.” </p><p> </p><p>“It looks like Steven is trying to avoid a serious discussion about this all together.” Garnet inquires. </p><p> </p><p>“No… I’m not!” Steven says, summoning his shield without thought.</p><p> </p><p>Garnet looks shocked at she steps back. “Steven! You have got to calm down and talk to us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just chill, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uggh!” He groans.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to do something about this before someone gets hurt!” Pearl exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let this power control you,” Garnet says, kneeling to his level, her eyes soft. “You’re better than this…”</p><p> </p><p>Steven continues to pulls at his hair, “GAAH! Leave me alone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Steven! Don’t!” </p><p> </p><p>A wall rises from the floor, hitting the gems away from him in a fell swoop. The fall to the floor harshly as the wall slowly dissipates. Steven watches in horror as the gems struggle to stand, Greg only watches, eyes wide. “Steven…” he says softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” He yells before dashing up the stairs to his room, locking the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it!” He yells to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it!” He pulls his hair, no longer caring if it all came out. He stomped against the floor, jumping up and down much like a toddler. “I didn’t mean!” Tears pour from his eyes, the liquid falling quickly to the ground from his reddened cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He falls to his bed in his fit, he twists in turmoil as he lays down, screaming in his hands until it became a soft whisper between sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>He managed to fall asleep somehow. The gems wisely left him be after what he had done. His dream was horrid, filled with the disappointment of others, of himself. He rises slowly, feeling grossly from the tears that had dried to his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn…” He says quietly to himself, looking around his room. “I’m thirsty” </p><p> </p><p>He slowly leans over to check his clock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:46pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was already that late? He had returned home at eight. And the gems left him alone? Why-</p><p> </p><p>His heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You scared them away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pushes the thought away and suppresses the urge to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>What had he become? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His mother.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No… Not yet. He was better than that…</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p><em> Water. </em> He thinks. <em> That’s what I need. </em> He carefully tiptoes to his door, unlocking it slowly, peering to see if anyone had been there.</p><p> </p><p>His dad was no longer holding place on the couch, the gems nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p><em> Perfect </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He heads down the stairs, no longer stealthily, knowing the gems couldn’t hear him from their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>He heads to the kitchen grabbing himself a cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when he sees it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A knife. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A dark thought pops into his head. He doesn’t bother to shake it away as he finds himself walking to the dish tray that displayed the item on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> An answer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He picks up, observing it carefully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A way to help. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It held a weight it never held before. It suddenly felt… Important. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This isn’t right. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He studies it carefully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m going to fix it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Connie walks with a quick pace, the air still bitter cold as December dissolved into January. She always appreciated this time of year. But now, she wishes it would leave her be. She pulls her bag higher up on her shoulder as she shivers.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to apologize to Steven. What she had said was terrible, she has definitely hurt him. It wasn’t right, not when he needed her most. </p><p> </p><p>She arrived at the doorstep. She knocks, not afraid of waking anyone but him.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven?” </p><p> </p><p>She knocks again.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven, it’s Connie!” She yells, peaking at the windows.</p><p> </p><p>She was hardly patient tonight. She herself being stressed out. She had also been quite snippy as of late, though she could easily blame it on her poor sleeping schedule. Going to space really through you off.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven!” </p><p> </p><p>She realizes he wouldn’t be answering. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s probably asleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She reaches for the door, noticing it to be unlocked. She didn’t know if she should go in like this. Wasn’t it kind of a breach of privacy? It’s something that a girlfriend would do. She smiles at the thought. They’d been friends for long enough now right?</p><p> </p><p>She gently opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Stev- Oh my god!” </p><p> </p><p>Blood. Everywhere. Steven no where to be found.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven!” She runs, following the trail into the kitchen where the unconscious teen lays in a bloody pile, a knife not far from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, oh my god!” </p><p> </p><p>She observes him, scanning his body quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He was bloody near his chest, small wounds plaguing him, but it wasn’t the source…</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes trail to his gem, it lay lopsided in its place cracked and scratched slightly, stab wounds all around it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He tried to take it out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears are pouring so fast she can’t see.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven, oh my god, why?!”</p><p> </p><p>She’s at a loss of what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Then it comes to her.</p><p> </p><p>She reaches into her bag, quickly grabbing out a container that she carries everywhere in her first aid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stevens spit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, Steven! I’ll save you!” She says, stepping over him.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly opens the bottle, hardly able to do so as she wipes the waterfall of tears from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him one last time before pouring the bottle onto him, holding her breath as she does.</p><p>“Please, please save him!” </p><p> </p><p>Yet….</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happens.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no no! Work!” She pours more. “Work!” </p><p> </p><p>The entire container is gone.</p><p> </p><p>“No no no nonono!”</p><p> </p><p>She falls to her knees, no longer caring about the blood that quickly soaked into her clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven…” she lifts his frail body toward him, petting his hair as she holds his head in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry…</p><p> </p><p>She cries for a moment, taking in the fact that she’d never hear his laugh again. His smile. His eyes when they lit up.</p><p> </p><p>He was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Until….</p><p> </p><p>He began to glow, his gem reforming into place, his body soon raising from her touch. She smiles and sniffles, “Steven!” He’s healed! </p><p> </p><p>But then came a darker hue. He became to morph, a horrid sound began screeching from his mouth like a scream as he began to change. His back arched, horns painfully sprouted from his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That isn’t Steven.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Steven…?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he was too big for the house, the ceiling began to give way as this new… Slug like monster began to grow.</p><p> </p><p>“Stevens” gem continued to glow as the screeching slowly stopped, the monster reaching its full size.</p><p> </p><p>“What have I done to you?” She cries out. </p><p> </p><p>“Steven” only screams, whatever was there was now gone.</p><p> </p><p>Steven was gone.</p><p> </p><p>And it was her fault.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was corrupted. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it sucks, but here’s my spin on the leak. I’ll link it if you want to see it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>